


chay and kristal

by chayenne_an



Category: idk - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Open requests, i dont know what happens next, just 2 random characters in my head, random story i created in my head, they both watch mcyt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chayenne_an/pseuds/chayenne_an
Summary: just two random characters meet up in a school full of,, people that are different than them.requests: OPEN
Relationships: chay and kristal





	chay and kristal

**Author's Note:**

> just two random characters meet up in a school full of,, people that are different than them. 
> 
> requests: OPEN

Kristal and Chay were both at school, not aware of each others existance, chay was sitting down at a desk, also wearing dreams merch black oversized hoodie, krystal, of course, noticed that so they assumed that she was watching the dream smp or at least dream, wich made them interested. 

kristal decided to walk to them and ask her if she watches mcyt, because in telling you, having a frend that has the same intresest as you is so cool. 

they got closer to chay and saw that se was reading simething, and the site looked similar to ao3. internally smiling, not judging, because she was doing the same thing before. 

kristal tapped on chays shoulder with a single finger, only once, knowing that she was gonna react. they turned around, a hint of anxiety showing on her face (but kristal knew that it was normal, they were the same), to see kristal that was wearing sapnaps merch, also oversized and really cool looking.

k: hi, i saw your really cool merch, do you watch dream smp?

chays eyes widened, the scared expression faded, knowing that theyre gonna be frineds, or at least talk about it, and that was very exciting.  
she nodded, not being able to say anything bc of how happy she was, sliming under the mask. they both looked at the free seat next to chay, looking back at each other repeatedly, eyes widening. kristal understood instantly what they meant, taking the seat. sitting with both of their feet under themselves, bottom pozition:)

c: have you seen sapnaps most recent lore stream? i- i just am so confuzed-

she was cut off by kristals happiness talking

k: yes, i mean no, i was asleep but i saw tiktoks explaining what happened, it was so awesome im definitely watching it after school

c: me too, i woke up to the notification, i always put twich notifications so loud so they wake me up if im asleep, it was like 4am but i regret nothing. 

k: thats such a cool idea, thank you, very ingenious 

there was a short moment of silence, they both wanted to say the same thing but just couldn't,, until chay said

c: so, what are your pronouns? 

kristals eyes widened, they have never heard anyone else asking them this, they suddenly felt so happy and safe with chay, for some reason

k: i- you dont even know how good it feels to be asked this, no one has ever asked me that i already love you so much,,, sorry i- i was- my pronouns are they/them, what are yours?

c: if you'd ever tell me that in this school existed a person that is as nice as you, i wouldn't belive it, i love you too so much for asking me, i- mine are she/they

the confidence between them grew, they felt so much more confortable to continue the conversation. 

k: i love how we first asked for pronouns and not for names, i feel like ive seen you before, you've always seemed so nice and,, pretty:)

c: thank you so much, i,, really needed it, you're really beautiful too, it might sound wierd but you are this.

and she shower her a page if her notebook, it was a drawing she made and it looked surprisingly familiar, it was a tree in the edge if the page, but it looked, not natural, and the ground was growing black plants everywhere along with black particles,,, it was so unnatural but si familiar and, not scary at all. 

they both just stayed there, not able to say anything because they have never met anyone in their life that seemed to understand each other so well, it wasnt sexual or anything, it was just, the best explanaion i could give is, they felt like they have known each other for so long, they felt almost like,, the same person. 

kristal didnt need to say anything to show chay how thankful and how beautiful the drawing seemed to her, plus the feeling when she told them that they are the drawing. 

kristal made a cute gesture, like cosplayers do when they're shy but not as cringe, and started to form a sentence

k: so- do we- lets- where are we gonna talk?

c: well, you have an iphone and i have an iphone so.. but lets add on everything we have

they added each other, and then admired their phone cases, kristals had a dream sticker, and chays was with an adventure time wallpaper, she really liked that show. the school break was really long so they had enough time to talk more about mcyt and how cool they make each other feel.


End file.
